


Tentaciones

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: No era la primera vez que veía uno, cuando era niña un hombre mayor se había masturbado delante de ella en un callejón, pero en esa nueva ocasión no tenía miedo y podía prestar más atención a los detalles.





	Tentaciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: No, Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> **Extensión**: 3600 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt**: 20. Tentar.
> 
> **Notas**: Situado luego de que secuestran a Eren e Historia y antes de ir al rescate de estos.

Ternura no era una palabra que describiera al sargento; pero Mikasa podía ver en sus intentos de frenarla cierta paciencia y armonía en el agarre. La había aferrado con dureza de los brazos, impidiendo que fuera tras la carroza en donde Eren, junto a Historia, había sido secuestrado.

—¡Retirada, soldado! —demandó Levi sin soltarla, pero Mikasa se removía con violencia, con la prisa por ir tras su hermanastro.

—¡Nosotros dos podemos! —le gritó agitada, sin dejar de forcejear. Si el sargento ya le había ayudado en el pasado a rescatar a Eren de las garras de Annie, ¿por qué no en el presente?

—¡Admita la derrota! Es peligroso seguirlos en estas circunstancias —dijo él percibiendo que Mikasa disminuía su fuerza—, ya planearemos un contraataque.

—Pero…

—¡Reaccione, señorita! —Le gritó, la tenía agarrada por la espalda así que no podía ver en sus ojos la impaciencia que la gobernaba— ¿O acaso quiere morir?

Ella finalmente dio el brazo a torcer y cuando se vio liberada giró, para enfrentar al hombre. En los ojos de ella había ansiedad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera podía verse la carreta. Y por eso, de la bronca que sentía, solo podía percibir a Levi como a un enemigo en ese momento.

—Maldito enano. —Ese hombre era un insensible, incapaz de entender sus emociones.

La sensación que tuvo Levi tras ese insulto es que ella además de enojada, estaba dolida, y con él, que era peor. La tomó de la muñeca, notando lo fina y suave que era al tacto. No solía tomar a sus compañeros de esa forma, no era un tipo dado al contacto físico, así que aquella observación se le presentó como una novedad. Estúpidamente se preguntó si acaso los pechos de Mikasa serían así de suaves al tacto.

—Tranquila —dijo con calma, ignorando el insulto, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba así—, los recuperaremos. Lo sabes —concluyó con informalidad.

—Suélteme —exigió ella de malos modos, puesto que Levi había apretado los dedos dañando las partes huesudas de la muñeca. No era una mujer de cristal, pero tampoco iba a permitir tanta rudeza de su parte—. Dice eso porque sabe que perdimos la oportunidad, ahora rescatarlo va a ser…

—Difícil, lo sé —espetó empezando a ponerse de mal humor con la terquedad de la muchacha—. Tenemos que saber a dónde los llevaron e idear un plan. No es la primera vez que estamos en una de estas encrucijadas.

Lentamente Mikasa fue serenándose y de la furia pasó a mostrar la más honda desolación. Levi chistó en su interior, lo último que le faltaba: tenerla a esa jovencita gimoteando por su novio perdido. La tolerancia de Levi llegaba hasta ahí. ¡Maldición, que no era la primera vez que secuestraban a Eren! Volverían a rescatarlo, no era el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pasional esa muchacha cuando de Eren se trataba?

De la nada, la muchacha tuvo un gesto que lo desencajó. Sin emitir palabra alguna y con los ojos empañados de angustia le profirió una fuerte cachetada y se marchó a reunirse con el grupo. Levi se quedó allí, estático, con la cabeza ladeada, sin entender bien lo que había ocurrido.

Maldición, dolía, pero… extrañamente ese golpe lo había puesto tieso, ¿podía ser posible? Él no creía ser de esa clase de pervertido, de ninguna clase, a decir verdad; pero no estaba enojado con Mikasa. Ese golpe lo tomó desprevenido y su propio cuerpo había reaccionado de una manera imprevista.

**(…)**

Mientras ellos trataban de sonsacarle algo de información a Sannes, Mikasa permanecía afuera del sótano a la espera de novedades. Tanto Hanji como Levi no estaban acostumbrados a torturar, así que debían hacer varias pausas para ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de llevar a cabo ese despreciable acto.

—¿Alguna novedad? —cuestionó Mikasa apenas Levi fue una sombra subiendo las mazmorras.

—¿Va a hacer guardia toda la noche, señorita? —se mofó él, que la muchacha no se movía del lugar y ya parecía una estatua. Hanji lanzó una carcajada y siguió su camino.

—No responde mi pregunta, señor —espetó con enfado.

—Cuando haya novedades todos estarán al tanto —dijo guardando el trapo manchado de sangre dentro del bolsillo del delantal—. Que se quede haciendo guardia no va a cambiar nada. Sannes no va a hablar por mucho…

—Son lentos.

—Oh, ¿y quiere ir a torturarlo usted a ver si suelta la lengua? —volvió a burlarse—. Creo que si debe aguantarla dos minutos de la manera en la que yo lo hago se suicida el pobre hombre.

Vio que Mikasa apretaba un puño y en su lenguaje corporal pudo vaticinar que iba a usarlo; por ese motivo Levi pudo agarrar una vez más la muñeca de ella antes de que ese golpe llegara a destino.

—Suélteme.

—Últimamente usted está muy rebelde, señorita —terció él con un tono de voz bajo—, le recomendaría que se serene. Un buen baño de agua helada no le vendría mal.

En ese momento, luego de soltar esa frase, se le vino una idea macabra a la cabeza. ¿Y si el baño se lo daba él? Con la lengua, por supuesto. Recorrería cada centímetro de piel con extensos y pausados lengüetazos. No sin antes atarla, porque esa muchacha era como una fiera que mejor tenerla con el collar puesto.

En ese momento Levi se llevó una de las manos, la que seguía enguantada y llena de sangre, a la frente, ¿por qué estaba allí pensando en la vulva de una muchachita? No era esa clase de pervertido, ¡no lo era!

—Hagan bien su trabajo —demandó ella con una autoridad que no tenía.

—Tranquila. —Lejos de enojarse decidió ser empático—. No creo que el fin sea matar a Eren sino usar sus poderes, así que debe estar vivo. En algún lugar, pero vivo.

Mikasa suspiró de alivio, era eso lo que quería o necesitaba escuchar para aplacarse un poco. De golpe se sintió ruin por haber tratado a su superior como escoria, pero también entendía que Levi comprendía su estado turbulento.

—Iré a darme un baño —dijo ella como modo de disculpas; vaya manera de pedir perdón.

Levi se quedó allí pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría lavarle la espalda. Se vio tentado en decirle, pero una voz en su consciencia le decía de manera insistente: _es menor, es tu subordinado, vas preso de nuevo_. Además, tenía asuntos más importantes por atender que la piel suave de Mikasa.

**(…)**

Luego de urdir un plan para obligar a Sannes a soltar la lengua, obtuvieron la información que querían, pero esta no era menos que escalofriante. Cuando les comunicaron a los muchachos que la idea era devorar a Eren, Mikasa entró en algo similar al espanto y la desesperación.

—Serénese, señorita. Que salga corriendo ahora sin ton ni son no va a evitar que ocurra. —Levi la frenó en la puerta, sintiendo que le venía una jaqueca, siempre era así con esa muchacha.

De hecho, luego de varios minutos, mientras Hanji hablaba sobre los planes de los Reiss y Levi prestaba atención, se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien, ¿podía ser posible? ¿Dónde se había metido Mikasa? Dejó el cuarto para ir en su búsqueda.

La conocía bastante como para sospechar dónde podía estar y, en efecto, cuando salió de la infraestructura en la que estaban cobijados la vio preparando un caballo. Ahí sí Levi sintió explotar de ira por dentro.

La tomó de un brazo y la bajó tan de golpe del equino que Mikasa cayó al suelo, luego le quitó de encima el bolso que traía a cuesta con algunas provisiones. La muchacha quedó en el piso, pero lo pateó haciéndole caer.

Empezaron así una rencilla estúpida. Levi trataba de no usar toda su fuerza, pero sí de doblegarla. Sin embargo, Mikasa estaba fuera de sí. Siempre cuando algo involucraba a Eren reaccionaba de esa manera.

—¡Me toca los cojones! —exclamó Levi tomándola de los brazos para evitar puñetazos a la cara— ¡Por mí que se coman a tu novio, no me importa!

—¡Eren es mi hermano! —dijo ella propiciándole un certero puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡No tiente su suerte, señorita! —Bastante paciencia le había tenido hasta entonces. Entendía que la juventud era así de apasionada y podía comprender el por qué Mikasa actuaba como lo hacía, pero había un límite para todo.

—¡Es un…! —Iba a gritarle un improperio, algo similar a _hijo de puta_ o _enano diabólico_, pero cuando quedó sentada encima de él no pasó desapercibido el estado físico de su superior—pervertido —acabó por decir de entre todos los insultos.

—Le dije que no tiente su suerte —balbuceó él mirando hacia un costado y sintiendo que la erección que tenía le iba a romper el pantalón.

Mikasa hizo un leve movimiento, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, jugando con esa erección como una niña que descubre algo nuevo. De hecho, recordaba que de pequeña tendía a masturbarse así: se colocaba entre las piernas su oso de peluche favorito y se frotaba.

La sensación fue similar. Se sentía rico, pero era duro, además el oso de peluche se trataba de algo con vida en esa ocasión y ni tampoco ya era una niña. Pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, en que eso estaba mal, pero a la vez le agradaba y no podía parar.

Levi no quería que se arrepintiera, así que sin pedir permiso le abrió la camisa de un tirón para poder ver esos pechos turgentes. Oh, la vista era maravillosa, aún más el delicado movimiento que hacía Mikasa sobre él; todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hacía un poco de frío, así que los pechos de Mikasa estaban duros. Dudó en desvestirla en esas circunstancias, pero como pudo le quitó una bota y sin poder evitarlo la olió. Le encantaba el olor a cuero, y más si era de esa muchachita virgen. O en apariencias, porque por el movimiento de caderas parecía entender muy bien lo que hacía ahí abajo. Para colmo soltaba esos pequeños gemidos que lo hechizaban y lo enervaban aún más.

—¿Por qué hace eso, señor? —dijo, al ver como olfateaba la bota que había usado durante todo el día. Se le hizo extravagante a más no poder.

—Me gusta tu olor —aclaró él con tono parco.

—Es extraño. —Y si, hasta Levi sabía que era medio un bicho raro en materia de sexo.

Por algún motivo eso rompió la magia, a medias, puesto que Mikasa se levantó, se acomodó los botones de la camisa, tomó la bota que había quedado a un lado y entró así, pisando barro y con un pie descalzo.

Levi se quedó tirado en el pasto, hirviendo de calentura, lleno de tierra y de hojarasca. Aun jadeaba, se sentía al borde del orgasmo con tan poco. Oh, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Lo cierto es que ese no era un buen lugar para dar rienda suelta a la lujuria. Cualquiera podía pescarlo cometiendo la falta. Y ya Erwin le había dicho que tener sexo con un menor de edad y un subordinado eran dos faltas muy graves. ¿Y que por qué se lo dijo? Bueno, porque una vez lo pescó mirando con mucho interés el entrenamiento personal y exhaustivo de Mikasa.

Cuando la muchacha entró, jadeando y con un pie descalzo, Armin la miró extrañada, con los ojos nada más parecía estar preguntándole a qué se debían esas pintas tan raras. Ella solo se limitó a responder que el maldito enano la había frenado.

¿Quitándole una bota? Bueno, lo cierto es que no era fácil frenar a Mikasa, y Armin no dudaba de que de no ser por el sargento ella sola ya estaría en camino al rescate de Eren. Al final todos lo tomaron como algo normal.

**(…)**

Cuando Hanji se retiró para ir en busca de más información y compartir la que tenía con Erwin, Levi encontró el momento propicio para llevar a cabo la “maldad”. Había estado un buen rato fantaseando con la posibilidad de atar a Mikasa a la cama, con eso de que la muchacha era muy vivaz, pero también quería recrear lo ocurrido en las afueras del refugio.

Puertas adentro admitía que le había excitado de sobremanera verse en esa coyuntura, como dominado por una jovencita con mucho fuego y poca experiencia. Bueno, en ese sentido estaban igualados, porque pocas habían sido las oportunidades sexuales que Levi había tenido, pero imaginaba que más que ella.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir él decidió entrar al cuarto que compartía con Sasha y secuestrarla en silencio. Cual violador al acecho le colocó una mano en la boca y rogó por silencio. Ella pareció entender el mensaje, porque asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Levi la conducía de la mano por pasillos interminables. Ella estaba vestida solo con una camisola, con los pies descalzos, tenía sueño y ahora frío, pero al entrar al cuarto privado -privilegio que solo tenían él y Hanji- pudo entender mejor el por qué de las actitudes del sargento.

—Haz eso que hiciste hoy —demandó él sentándose en la cama y ella parpadeó sin entender bien a qué se refería.

Levi era pésimo para ligar y quizás por eso sus experiencias habían sido pocas y torpes. Él se acomodó mejor en la cama atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y la aferró de la cintura, podía oler su aroma, embriagarse de ella y sentir su calor. Era reconfortante, pero su pene parecía mandar la orden al cerebro de que la tomara ya. Necesitaba hacerlo, era como una enfermedad. Así que se echó hacia atrás quitándose la camisa como si fuera una camiseta y permitió que Mikasa se sentara a horcajadas sobre su erección, en ese punto ella comprendió lo que quería el sargento y decidió darle con el gusto.

—¿Así? —consultó moviendo las caderas; la camisola se había levantado un poco y el contacto era más directo—. Su pantalón me molesta. —Sentía que la tela rugosa se le clavaba en la piel.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él, embelesado con las sensaciones que estaba viviendo— dicen que el sexo afloja la atención.

—Entonces yo necesito mucho sexo, señor —dijo volviéndose a acomodar.

Eso fue lo que necesitó Levi para dejar de lado las dudas y los pudores. Bajó una mano hasta que alcanzó la vulva cubierta por finos y suaves vellos. Fue un manotazo algo rudo que a Mikasa mucho no le gustó, por ese motivo tomó la mano del sargento y con los dedos le indicó dónde debía acariciarla.

Levi sentía los dedos embadurnados de un líquido pegajoso y no pudo evitar el impulso de llevárselo a la nariz y olfatear. Luego, sin ganas de jugar demasiado, bajó de vuelta la mano, pero no para tocarla, sino para desabrocharse el pantalón y quitárselo.

Ahí Mikasa pudo ver el pene de ese hombre. No era la primera vez que veía uno, cuando era niña un hombre mayor se había masturbado delante de ella en un callejón, pero en esa nueva ocasión no tenía miedo y podía prestar más atención a los detalles.

Lo tomó con cuidado y pudo ver un gesto diferente en la cara de su sargento, este había cerrado los ojos y soltado un gruñido de satisfacción. Levi le quitó la camisola dejándola completamente desnuda.

—Siéntate encima —indicó él sintiendo los dedos de Mikasa masturbándolo sin pericia. No estaban para muchos juegos previos, ya lo habían tenido y casi sin darse cuenta.

—Pero… lo estoy. —No entendió a qué se refería porque, en efecto, ella estaba sobre los muslos del sargento. Se sentía todo duro y esa sensación le resultaba agradable.

—Quiero decir —trató de graficar él—, que te lo metas.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y procedió a obedecer, no porque el sargento fuera su superior, sino porque quería intensificar eso que estaba experimentando. Sabía bastante de educación sexual, era algo que el señor Grisha se había encargado de inculcarles tanto a ella como a Eren.

Hizo caso a la petición y guiando el pene a la entrada de su vagina trató de penetrarse, pero dolía. Levi no era un hombre dado a la paciencia, así que incorporándose en la cama obligó a que, con el simple movimiento, el pene ingresara un poco.

Con lentitud Mikasa pudo sortear esa barrera que el dolor imponía, cuando quiso darse cuenta el pene estaba por completo adentro de su anatomía y se sentía jodidamente bien, mucho mejor que eso que hacía de niña con su oso de peluche favorito.

Mikasa comenzó a mecerse y en ese momento Levi le agarró tan fuerte un pecho que tuvo un gesto de dolor patente. Le cacheteó la mano para que soltara y eso hizo él, para en cambio aferrarla de las caderas y guiarla a un ritmo más constante y veloz.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la muchacha gemía y la vista de tenerla así, sobre él, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos empañados de placer y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, lograban ponerlo más a tono.

—Mikasa —balbuceó él hundiendo la frente en los suaves pechos de la muchacha— tienes que salir.

—No, señor —jadeó ella incrementando el movimiento de caderas.

—Me sale —avisó mirándola desde abajo, subyugado por tanta belleza y tanto placer.

A ella parecía no importarle, porque sus caderas comandaban la brutal penetración. Lo era, porque Mikasa se había vuelto intensa para cabalgarlo, podía sentir como ese pene entraba y salía de ella dándole un placer que jamás imaginó que era posible experimentar. La explosión ocurrió, un poco tarde. Pudo escuchar al sargento decirle algo, pero no le prestó atención. Al final había eyaculado dentro de ella, liberando de una bendita vez esa tensión acumulada, pero aún tenía el pene duro y a Mikasa meciéndose sobre él.

Cuando ella dejó de moverse frenéticamente y los vaivenes fueron más lentos y espaciados, él le acarició las nalgas, agradecido por aquello. Ella se quedo quieta en el sitio, hasta que su respiración agitada se regularizó. Luego, se dejó caer de costado, sobre la cama.

Levi se miró el pene, aún seguía tieso y con algo de sangre, pero no sintió asco, al contrario, había algo mágico en todo aquello. Buscó un lugar cerca de ella y antes de quedarse dormido sobre sus pechos le buscó los labios. Primero con temor, como si esperara a que la muchacha recelara un contacto tan íntimo, pero después de lo que habían hecho, Mikasa no se sintió contrariada así que aceptó el beso y se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

Él la miró dormir, tratando de no caer en las garras del sueño. En algún momento tendría que despertarla para mandarla de vuelta a su cuarto o corría el riesgo de ser descubierto; sin embargo, poco a poco, sus ojos también se fueron cerrando.

—Ey, maldito pervertido. —Fue lo que acabó por despertarlo.

Ahí estaba Hanji golpeándolo con un libro por la cabeza. Susurraba, para no despertar a la muchacha que aún dormía, desnuda, en la cama de Levi. Este se desperezó y con cierta confusión trató de recordar cómo había terminado así. De golpe reparó en los detalles, en que allí estaba Hanji, de que tenía a Mikasa desnuda en su cama y de que él estaba también como dios lo trajo al mundo.

—Hay una explicación para esto —dijo Levi levantando un dedo, ajeno al detalle de que Hanji no parecía sorprendida por verlos así—. La muchacha necesitaba descargar tensión.

—No me importa —le sacudió un libro en la cara—, creemos saber dónde está Eren.

—¡Eren! —dijo Mikasa de golpe y casi matándolos de un susto; es que la creían todavía profundamente dormida.

—Vístanse que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Levi no le pidió discreción al respecto, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber leer en su mirada si estaba molesta o no. Tampoco podía decirse que Hanji festejaba el haberlo hallado en esas circunstancias, pero era claro que las prioridades eran otras en el presente.

Mikasa se llevó una mano al frente y recordó la razón de su martirio. Eren había sido secuestrado y pensaban devorarlo. Por unas escasas horas esa eventualidad la había arrasado al borde de la locura, pero ahí estaba el sargento, desnudo, y tieso de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijo ella de la nada y sin explicarse.

Él no abrió la boca, buscó el pantalón y se lo colocó, luego le cedió amablemente su camisola para que no anduviera desnuda por los pasillos. Mikasa se la colocó, sintiendo de nuevo esa energía dentro de ella que primaba por ir tras su hermanastro.

—Tranquila —dijo Levi apoyándole una mano en la mejilla—, ya sabemos a dónde hay que ir.

—Sí, pero puede ser muy tarde. —Se aferró de un brazo, destrozada por esa posibilidad.

—Sea como sea, de alguna forma, lo traeremos de vuelta. —Se acercó más a ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos—. ¿No confía en mí, señorita?

—No es eso…

—Entonces no temas —la besó, fue un contacto superficial y efímero, luego tomó distancia para ponerse la camisa—. Ya lo rescatamos más de una vez, esta será una nueva ocasión.

Ella sonrió porque sabía que era verdad. Junto al sargento sentía esa seguridad que no lograba hallar cuando estaba sola. Levi era fuerte, muy fuerte, y sin duda le traería a Eren sano y salvo. Sin mediar palabras, mientras el hombre sentado en la cama iba abotonándose la camisa, lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda.

Se sentía agradecida con Levi de una manera absurda e inexplicable. Al final terminaba diciéndose que tentar su suerte con el sargento había dado buenos resultados. Ya no era la misma Mikasa de antes, esa que solo pensaba en Eren.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 17 de octubre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
